


Eres tan hermoso

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Simon, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fireplaces, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raphael Speaks Spanish, Sex, Simon speaks Spanish, Top Raphael, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Raphael's lips felt hot against the skin of his neck and Simon's eyelids fluttered close, an involuntary sigh escaping his slightly parted lips, as he leant further into the firm body pressed against his back. He had planned to ask the other what this was between them, what they were to one another, but he figured that after several weeks of going on dates and having sex, a few more minutes or hours of waiting to start this discussion wouldn't make much of a difference."Come on," Raphael murmured against his skin, his breath moving the fine hairs at the nape of Simon's neck and causing another shiver before he tugged the other backwards and towards the fireplace. Simon followed willingly, letting the other pull him down on the soft carpet near the glowing flames that were shielded with a pane of glass so there was no danger for them to be this close to the fireplace. Raphael turned them around and gently pinned Simon's hands to both sides of his head and leaning down with an almost mischievous glint in his beautiful dark eyes, the reflections of the fire dancing in them only enhancing the effect.





	

"And you're sure your friend doesn't mind that I'm here?" Simon asked with a small frown and he was pretty awed by the huge loft with the wide windowpanes that granted a spectacular view of Brooklyn at night. The city lights twinkled, reflected by the glistening snowflakes that had started falling again and hour ago, covering everything in a fresh layer of pure white. It was kind of romantic - the view, the dimmed lights and the crackling of the fireplace in the background that enveloped the large space in a comforting warmth.

"He's on his honeymoon and won't even find out about this, relax," Raphael replied and he was close enough, that his breath tickled the back of Simon's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Simon leant back automatically when the other's hands came to rest on his hips, slowly inching forwards to move across his stomach after slipping underneath the soft material of his sweater. He shivered again and Raphael's fingertips left goosebumps wherever they touched.

Raphael's lips felt hot against the skin of his neck and Simon's eyelids fluttered close, an involuntary sigh escaping his slightly parted lips, as he leant further into the firm body pressed against his back. He had planned to ask the other what this was between them, what they were to one another, but he figured that after several weeks of going on dates and having sex, a few more minutes or hours of waiting to start this discussion wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Come on," Raphael murmured against his skin, his breath moving the fine hairs at the nape of Simon's neck and causing another shiver before he tugged the other backwards and towards the fireplace. Simon followed willingly, letting the other pull him down on the soft carpet near the glowing flames that were shielded with a pane of glass so there was no danger for them to be this close to the fireplace. Raphael turned them around and gently pinned Simon's hands to both sides of his head and leaning down with an almost mischievous glint in his beautiful dark eyes, the reflections of the fire dancing in them only enhancing the effect.

"Ever had sex in front of a fireplace?" Raphael asked and his voice was suddenly low, even raspier than usual, and Simon's breath hitched. His heartbeat picked up even more and the familiar tingly feeling started to spread in his whole body, wrapping around every nerve ending. The mere thought of being close to Raphael again, feel him deep inside his body, was enough to get his pulse racing and the searing kiss the other now placed on his lips did absolutely nothing to lessen this sensation.

Belated, Simon remembered that the other had actually asked him a question but he assumed Raphael didn't expect an answer anyway and it was just his way of suggesting to _have sex in front of the fireplace_. Simon certainly didn't mind. He actually really liked the idea and was more than eager to get rid of their clothes after the first breathtaking kiss ended.

* * *

"Fuck, _eres tan hermoso_ ," Simon mumbled, staring up at the other's naked body after they got rid of every article of clothing. Both of them were already hard, panting and his cock twitched in anticipation when Raphael lubed up his finger, not wasting too much time circling Simon's rim and spreading the lube before gently applying some pressure on the sensitive muscle until it gave way and let the tip of his index finger slip into the tight heat of the other body. Simon squirmed a little, his slightly bend legs trembling with the lust coursing through his body. He shifted his hips to silently urge Raphael on and, as usual, he was pretty eager to get to the main part of the evening.

"I prepared myself earlier, you don't have to go so damn slow," Simon panted when the other's second knuckle breached his rim way too slowly for his liking. A smirk tugged at the corners of Raphael's full lips and his dark gaze sent another set of shivers down Simon's spine.

"So that's why you're taking my fingers even more greedily than usual, huh?" Raphael asked and it would have sounded like he was having a completely normal conversation about a topic like the weather if it wasn't for the aroused raspiness of his usually smooth voice. Simon tried to glare at him but his head fell back with a strangled, surprised moan when the other suddenly pushed a second finger inside and thrust deeply enough for his fingertips to brush the little bundle of nerves that sent even more sparks of pleasure through Simon's body.

" _Fuck_."

"That's the plan, _querido_ ," Raphael breathed against his shoulder before softly biting down, nibbling the skin that stretched over Simon's clavicle and then sucking a little more forcefully, clearly determined to leave a mark on the usually pale skin that had a golden glow in the light of the dancing flames.

"Rapha, please, _quiero que estés dentro de mi_ ," he moaned when Raphael's third finger had entered him, pushing deep and stretched enough to be ready for him. The other grinned, clearly pleased that Simon gave it a try to use some Spanish in bed after he had needed some time to get used to speaking his mother tongue in non-sexual situations first before daring to use a few terms during sex as well.

Raphael handed Simon the already unwrapped condom and moaned when the other rolled it on his almost painfully hard erection. When he was lubed up, Raphael set back from his kneeling position so that he was sitting on his heels before he grabbed Simon's hip and pulled the other into his lap. Simon gasped in surprise but went willingly, wrapping his arms around Raphael's neck while his lips found the other's in a heated kiss, tongues tangling together and muffling their groans.

Simon involuntarily broke the kiss when he felt Raphael's tip nudge against his rim and dip into his willing body with a small thrust of the other's hips. As usual, he felt a slightly burning sensation when the other sunk in deeper, stretching him even further, but it was still on the good side of painful and by now subsided quickly enough so that he didn't need too much time to adjust to the feeling of having Raphael inside of him.

Panting against the other lips, Simon pushed against his lover until he was fully seated and his head tilted back, eyes closed and a relishing moan pouring from his parted lips, the sound almost drowning out Raphael's answering groan of pleasure.

As soon as he got used to being filled and the slight pain was replaced by nothing but burning arousal, Simon started moving and pushed his hand into the dark, already sweaty curls at the back of Raphael's head, fingers tangling in the silky strands that were unusually free of product today.

" _Sigue haciendo esto_ ," Raphael moaned into another deep kiss when Simon sank down on him again in a different angle that made the tensing of his muscles feel even more intense, bringing Raphael even closer to the edge. Simon clenched around him even more with the next thrust hit him _just right_ because he finally found the right angle for Raphael to brush against his prostate with every movement and when the other wrapped his fingers around Simon's throbbing erection, it only took a few strokes for him to reach his climax.

Raphael kept on massaging the other's twitching cock through the aftershocks of his orgasm before he changed their positions, gently placed Simon back on the soft carpet so he could move more freely, thrusting his hips into the tight heat of the other body, chasing his own orgasm that finally washed over him after pushing into his lover a few more times.

"Pretty sure your friend wouldn't appreciate us defiling his expensive looking carpet," Simon commented after a beat of silence, still sounding out of breath and a little high from the intense orgasm he had just experienced.

" _Cállate_ , I'm not talking to you about my best friend when I'm still inside of you, _idiota._ _Me estás tomando el pelo..._ "

Raphael really wondered how he managed to fall for such a weirdo but he had to admit that his initial plan to not fall in love with Simon had been bound to fail anyway. Who wouldn't fall in love with such an endearing idiot?

**Author's Note:**

>  _Eres tan hermoso_ \- You're so gorgeous/handsome  
>  _Querido_ \- Darling  
>  _Quiero que estés dentro de mi_ \- I want you inside of me  
>  _Sigue haciendo esto_ \- Keep doing this  
>  _Cállate_ \- Shut up  
>  _Me estás tomando el pelo_ \- Are you kidding me
> 
> I don't speak Spanish and even though I looked all of this up instead of just taking what google translate threw at me, there are probably still mistakes so...feel free to correct me :)  
> And I think the _Me estás tomando el pelo_ was actually something like "are you pulling my hair" or along these lines? But I gathered that it's kind of the same meaning as "are you kidding me" so I chose to translate it this way.


End file.
